Chapter 229
Chapter 229 is called 'Let's Eat' Cover Volume: 25 Pg.: 47 Straw Hats and animals: Luffy tries to catch a big rooster with a piece of bread. Quick Summary Knock Up Stream, the dreadful way to reach Sky Island. Long Summary The chapter begins with Cricket telling the Strawhats that he will tell them everything he knows about "sky island". He tells them to belive whatever he says, which Luffy quickly OKs to. Cricket talks about how "night" suddenly approaches in the middle of the day. Luffy and Usopp respond by saying that they remember this happening before, and adds that a few gigantic monsters appeared with the "night" as well. Cricket puts aside story of the monsters and continues, explaining that the sudden "night" is actually the shadow of a dense cloud. Nami points out that the darkness was far more than any shadow of a cloud, and Luffy says that Cricket is an idiot since days that have lots of clouds are "cloudy", which Usopp and Chopper agree to. At this, Cricket yells at them to shut up and listen. He explains what this cloud is called and how it is a cloud that never changes for thousands and millions of years, known as a "fossil cloud". Nami denies this and Luffy calls it a mystery cloud. Cricket says that the only place a sky island can be is on one of these clouds. At this, everyone celebrates that sky island exists and Luffy orders to go skyward, but Nami yells at them that they don't know how to. Cricket explains about the Knock Up Stream, saying that it is the only way he knows of to go to the sky island, and that the Strawhats have to be very lucky in order to even get there without dying. Usopp hears this and tries to cancel their trip to sky island, but Luffy insists everything will be ok. Usopp points out that their ship won't be able to handle such a disaster and shock, but Cricket says they can count on Masira and Shojo for the ship reinforcement. Nami tells Luffy that they won't make it since a Knock up stream only appears 5 times a month and in order to get to Skypiea, the Knock Up Stream has to be right below it. She reminds him that they only have a day before their Log Pose changes destinations. When Usopp asks Cricket when the next time this happens will be, Cricket answers that it will happen the next day at noon, much to Usopp's horror. Usopp suddenly accuses Cricket of lying about everything he just said, saying that they only met him just today yet he is being too nice. Luffy tries to stop him but Usopp just tells him to shut up and goes on talking about how everything is going too smoothly and that Cricket is lying since he is Norland's decsendant after all. The two "monkeys" and Sanji come out saying the food is ready. There is an akward momentof silence. Cricket starts talking again about the next day's Knock Up Stream and "night". He says that he is just happy to meet idiots like them, and tells everybody to come in the house and eat. When he calls Usopp a comrade, he starts to feel bad and asks Nami if he is a miserable coward. Everyone rushes to eat, and Nami replies by adding that he is a jerk as well (in a nice way) and tells him he should apologize. Usopp hugs Cricket, saying that he is sorry. Cricket yells at Usopp to stop putting snot on his clothes. The Strawhats and the Saruyama Alliance have a big party as Robin sits in a corner and reads Norland's logbook. Cricket says that "there lies the gold in the skull's right eye" was the last sentence by Norland and Cricket can't tell what he meant by this. As they party some more, Bellamy's ship approches Cricket's house. One Piece Chapters Quick Reference Plot Points *The Straw Hat Pirates discover a way to reach Skypiea. Character Introduction Returning Characters *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy **Zoro **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper **Robin *Saruyama Alliance **Montblanc Cricket **Shojo **Masira *Bellamy Pirates **Bellamy **Eddy Attacks *Usopp **Tabasco Boshi (Tabasco Star) Anime Episode Episode 149 Site Navigation 229